


Lucy Ravenwood - Twisted Wonderland OC

by AVeryBoredOtaku



Series: The Ravenwood Collection [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryBoredOtaku/pseuds/AVeryBoredOtaku
Summary: Lucy Ravenwood; librarian, coffee lover, lazy, and Crowley hater.
Series: The Ravenwood Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794385
Kudos: 4





	Lucy Ravenwood - Twisted Wonderland OC

**Name:** Lucy Ravenwood

**ge:**???

**Gender:** Female

**Twisted From Diablo the Raven**

**Appearance:**

5 foot 8 inches or 172 cm. Wears black loafers. 

**Current Job:** Night Raven College’s Librarian

**Personality and History:** Loyal to a fault, Lucy is a quiet and respectable staff member of NRC. Her skills in multiple fields allows her to fill in for staff members if it is needed and help students with projects. Due to being Crowley’s younger cousin, she is one of the only people able to reprimand Crowley, which she does on a regular basis. She prefers not to get in the midst of action and just watch, but will get involved if things get risky. This is due to her lazy tendencies but she gets her work done so no one bothers her about it. When she has her own issues, she just let’s it fester until it has to be dealt with. Over time, she became one of the most feared and respected staff members after a few years of working at the school. Lucy doesn’t like herself very much and is very quick to criticize herself for any mistake.

**Likes:** Coffee, sleep, otomes, Leona (Platonic relationship) and plans she doesn’t have to execute. 

**Hates:** Working, Crowley, time limits, alarm clocks, and illogical actions.

**Hobbies:** Reading, cooking, horseback riding, hiking, and gardening.

**Magic:** Surprisingly skilled at it. While in school, her nickname was Ace, due to her near perfect grades. While she is nowhere as good as Malleus or Lilia, she can hold her own in a magic duel and rival Vil in potion making.

**Unique Magic:** Her ability is “Watchful Eyes” allows her to, by simply touching a person, see 1 day into the past and 2 minutes into their future. She is also able to use this ability on herself.

**_What She Thinks About Others:_ **

**Crowley**

She hates him with a burning passion. While she is lazy, he takes things to another level as he is irresponsible and endangers the lives of his students. Often calls him “Birdbrain”.

**Crewel**

Has a little crush on him, or at least that is what she says. He, however, annoys her by calling her puppy and she resists the urge to punch him in the face. Most of the time, she remains indifferent about the man.

**Trein**

On good speaking terms with him, sometimes eating lunch with him. She diffidently has a soft spot for Lucius. 

**Leona**

Looking at him is like looking at a mirror. She pities him as she too is overlooked by her family because of her gender even though Crowley couldn’t careless about them. However she constantly tries to push him to prove his worth to his family. 

**Malleus**

Really respects him due to having grown up in the Fae Kingdom. While she recognizes he is own person, she still walks on eggshells around him. Her grandmother served as Maleficent’s advisor so the two know each other fairly well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my Tumblr : The Otaku's Cave of Writing and Wonders.


End file.
